christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Jérémie
|settlement_type = Commune |motto = |image_skyline = Jérémie haïti 3.JPG |imagesize = |image_caption = Jérémie (2007) |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |pushpin_map = Haiti |pushpin_relief = |pushpin_label_position =top |pushpin_map_caption =Location in Haiti |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Haiti |subdivision_type1 = Department |subdivision_name1 = Grand'Anse |subdivision_type2 = Arrondissement |subdivision_name2 = Jérémie |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ronald Étienne |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1756 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2003 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = 31,000 |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_blank2_title = |population_blank2 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Jérémie (Kréyòl: Jeremi) is a city in southwest Haiti. It is the capital city of the Grand'Anse Département. Jérémie is also called the City of Poets because of the many writers, poets, and historians that were born or live there, such as Etzer Vilaire and Émile Roumer. The father of the French writer Alexandre Dumas, père, General Thomas-Alexandre Dumas, was born at Madère, near Jérémie. History The town was founded in 1756 when the country was the French colony of Saint-Domingue. It was built where there was a small fishing town called Trou-Jérémie. Geography The city is on the north coast of the Southern Peninsula, on a small bay. It is among low mountains (Bordes, Rochasse and Caracol) and almost isolated from the rest of the country, about 280 km south of the Haitian capital Port-au-Prince. To the southeast of the city is the River Grande-Anse. It is also the chief town of an arrondissement (a part of a department) with the same name. The arrondissement has five communes (a commune is like a municipality): Jérémie, Abricots, Bonbon, Chambellan and Moron. Economy Jeremie is an important Haitian port; bananas are send to other countries from this port. Places to visit There are several interesting places to visit and see in Jérémie and near the city. Some of them are: * Fort Télémaque or Fort Marfrac. It was built after the Haitian independence to defend the area. * Église Saint-Louis (Saint Louis Church), built during the 19th century. * The Anse-d'Azur' beach. There are other interesting beaches such as those of Gommier and Guinaudée. * ''L'Habitation Latibolière where the General Thomas-Alexandre Dumas, father of the French writer Alexandre Dumas, was born. It was a farm where coffee was grown; its old name was Habitation Davy de La Pailleterie. Media Radio * Radio Grand-Anse FM * Radio Imagine FM (Corail) * Radio Lanbi FM (Rue Stenio Vincent) * Radio Orbite (Rue De la Paix) * Radio Tèt Ansanm (Rue Abbe Huet) * Radio Pipirite Nouvelle (Rue Alexandre Petion) * Radio Jérémie Nouvelle (Rue Dr Hypolytte) * Radio Echo Celeste (Calas) * Radio ABC FM (Caracolie) * Radio Xaragua FM (Rue Mgn Beauger) * Radio Power Mix (Gragramora) * Zantray (Dame Marie) * Radio Dame Marie FM (Dame Marie) * Radio pirite (Anse D´ainault) * Radio Mega FM (Beaumont) * Radio Rebel (Anse D´ainault) * Radio trompette Evangelique (Caracolie) * Radio Makandal FM (Caracolie) References Category:Cities in Haiti Category:1756 establishments Category:18th century establishments in Haiti Category:1750s establishments in North America